We Were In Love
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Sequel Because I Miss You/"Ini bukan hal baru buatmu, kan? Kenapa kamu gugup begitu?"/"S-sasuke-kun… t-tolong hentikan…"/"Ah… Kyosuke, jangan murung begitu… Tou-san hanya ingin menggodamu saja,"/"Hentikan, kumohon hentikan sekarang juga,"/ RnR?


**We Were In Love**

**Mengambil judul dari lagu T-ara feat Davinchi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Pair : HinaSasu**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, Oc, Typo, bahasa yang acak kabur dan hal yang kurang menyenangkan lagi.**

**Sequel dari Because I Miss You**

Pasti banyak bingung dengan penname dan cerita fic ini. Aku adalah Aiza-chan Kim yang mengubah pennamenya menjadi Suzu Aizawa. Sebenarnya nggak mau ganti penname tapi ya… akhirnya tep aja diganti. Gomen ne…

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 31 tahun**

**Kyosuke : 7 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 33 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga Berkenan**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak pernikahan pasangan yang akhirnya memutuskan kembali lagi, bahasa kerennya itu rujuk. Mungkin tak bisa dibilang rujuk, mengingat sudah lebih dari lima tahun perceraian mereka. Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang mereka sudah menjalin kembali hubungan suami-istri, tak perlu lagi mengingat peristiwa yang 'menyebalkan' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari bersinar dengan cerah setelah beberapa hari hujan mengguyur kota bahkan mungkin seluruh penjuru negeri. Pancar sinarnya begitu menghangatkan segala sesuatu yang terlintas di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita muda masih setia duduk santai di taman belakang rumahnya –yang menjadi tempat favorit seluruh keluarga- dengan sebuah majalah di meja dan ditemani secangkir teh hijau beserta beberapa camilan ringan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, terlihat sebuah kolam di bagian pojok dinding pagar, di bagian sudut lain berdiri pohon rindang yang begitu hijau dan beberapa tanaman lain yang merambat di dinding pagar.

Jari jemari lentiknya sesekali membolak-balikkan halaman majalah. Tak lama pergerakannya terhenti ketika sepasang telinga mungil mendengar suara tapak kaki berjalan mendekat. Tak perlu repot mengalihkan perhatiannya, wanita itu melukiskan senyum kecil di bibir ranumnya.

Entah mengapa, suara tapak kaki itu perlahan semakin terdengar pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah, melangkah dengan sepelan mungkin, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"_Kaa-san _tahu kamu ada di sana. Keluarlah…" kata wanita itu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"_Issh. Ck._ Menyebalkan, _Kaa-san _selalu bisa tahu dengan gampangnya." Sambil mendengus kecil,perlahan langkahnya terdengar normal mendekati wanita itu.

"Tentu aja, kamu kan anakku, ini dinamakan naluri seorang ibu, mengerti?" ucap wanita itu dengan bangga. Kali ini wanita itu tersenyum manis seraya menengokkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku tahu, _Kaa-san _sudah sering bilang. Mungkin sudah ribuan kali," celetuk sosok itu seraya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja. Mereka terlalu bodoh dan berisik. Menyebalkan," gerutu pemuda kecil yang berusia berkisar 7 tahun seraya mengambil duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan sang ibu.

Sang wanita itu hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan anak laki-lakinya itu. Semakin lama semakin mirip saja, pikir wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"A-aku…" Pemuda cilik itu tak bisa melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, yang terlihat hanya segurat rona merah yang tersamarkan oleh sinar matahari yang perlahan merubah warnanya. Warna jingga yang menghiasi langit biru yang mulai tersamar.

Ia tak bisa mengaku pada ibunya. Ia terlalu malu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika ibunya tahu kalau ia malah melarikan diri dari teman-teman barunya dan memilih bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

"Baiklah, jika kamu nggak mau mengatakannya. Sekarang kamu bisa bantu _Kaa-san_ memasak? Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya anak perempuanlah yang sering membantu ibunya memasak atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Tetapi kali ini janganlah heran jika mengetahui anak laki-laki-lah yang membantu pekerjaan itu. Seperti yang dilakukan ibu dan putranya itu. Meski baru berusia tujuh tahun tetapi pemuda cilik itu bisa diberi acungan jempol untuk keterampilannya dalam memotong sayuran.

Beberapa tahun belakangan ini memang pemuda cilik itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ibu, seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai penasaran bagaimana cara memasak. Dan kali ini benar-benar sifat yang diturunkan oleh ibunya, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang sifat turunan tetapi keterampilan. Inilah yang patut di syukuri Hinata, setidaknya ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang menurun pada putranya selain warna rambut yang diturunkannya. Dan selebihnya masuk dalam bagian ciri khas seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama terdengar decitan pintu yang terbuka. Terdengar pula langkah kaki pelan nan kuat memancarkan ketenangan. Namun, tampaknya tidak di indahkan oleh ibu dan anak itu. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau mereka tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu focus dengan acara masak memasaknya.

"_Tadaima_…"ucap seorang pemuda yang terdengar datar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di pintu masuk menuju dapur dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

"E-eh?" Hinata terlonjak seraya membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar salam itu. "K-kau sudah pulang…"

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu sekenanya. "Kalian terlalu sibuk ya, hingga nggak sadar kalau aku sudah pulang." Ucapan pemuda itu terdengar seperti sedang menggerutu dari balik suaranya yang lebih terkesan datar.

"E-eh? _Okae-"_

"_Okaeri, Tou-san_," ucap Kyosuke dengan semangat ketika mendengar suara Sasuke, dan iapun meninggalkan 'pekerjaan' begitu saja di meja. Tubuh kecil anak itu langsung menghambur dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, nak?" Tanya Sasuke bersamaan dengan meraih Kyosuke dalam gendongannya.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ kamu mau mandi dulu atau…"

"Aku mau mandi saja," jawab Sasuke seraya menurunkan Kyosuke dari gendongannya. "Nah, Kyo, kamu masih punya hutang bercerita nanti. Oke?"

Walau terlihat kecewa karena tidak bisa langsung bercengkrama dengan ayahnya, Kyosuke hanya menganggung pelan.

"Aku siapkan air hangatnya." Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke. Di sana tersedia kamar mandi khusus untuk mereka.

Begitu Hinata menapaki kakinya beberapa langkah, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang meninggalkan Kyosuke.

Bukan merasa kesal karena di tinggal sendiri begitu saja, Kyosuke malah tersenyum manis ketika kedua oerang tuanya menghilang dari porsi pandangannya. Ia senang memiliki orang tua yang saling menyayangi terlebih sama-sama sangat menyayangi dirinya. Pemuda cilik itu sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti ini. Ia bertekad dan berjanji dalam benaknya agar tidak akan mengecewakan keduanya dan membuat mereka sangat bangga pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya dan Sasuke setelah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya itu. Wanita muda itu langsung menuju lemari besar berwarna Dark Brown di sudut ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang yang sudah ada Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam suaminya, Hinata meraih beberapa pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke dan meletakkannya di sebelah Sasuke.

Wanita muda itu merenyit melihat cara Sasuke menatapnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan cukup paham dengan maksud di balik tatapan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan yang terkesan berbisik.

"…"

"Kamu pasti capek banget. Cepatlah mandi dan rendam tubuhmu. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu."

"…" Pemuda tiga puluhan itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"O-oh… aku tau. B-berdirilah," lirih Hinata dengan gugup seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya tak suka tapi hal yang akan dilakukannya itu akan membuat kedua pipinya sangat memerah.

Sasuke berdiri seperti yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, pemuda tampan itu menyeringai senang.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, Hinata meraih kancing jas Sasuke dan perlahan membukanya. Seketika jas berwarna biru dongker sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke. Kini, tangan mungil itu meraih kemeja Sasuke, perlahan wanita itu menarik –melonggarkan- dasi dan dasipun terlepas. Sejenak Hinata menghentikan tangannya dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya dari Sasuke. Namun, ia membiarkan Hinata supaya wanita itu melanjutkan kembali 'tugas'nya.

Akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan sedikit keberanian dan kekuatannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. Dan pada kancing ketiga, kedua tangannya terhenti.

"Ini bukan hal baru buatmu, kan? Kenapa kamu gugup begitu?"

"A-ah…"

"Dengan tingkahmu ini, jadi bikin aku ingat malam pertama kita. Sssh… rona merah di pipimu itu membuat kamu terlihat semakin cantik." Pria tampan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda hingga membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya mencoba menahan rona di pipinya agar tidak semakin parah.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke seraya mencondongkan kepalanya "kau semakin membuatku lapar..."

Oh, tidak. Suara pelannya yang mendayu tepat di telinga Hinata berdengung merdu, membuat wanita itu bergidik geli. Perlahan, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengelus sebelah pipi Hinata dengan pipinya. Sementara kedua tangannya meraih pinggul Hinata hingga seketika menyentaknya, membuat mereka tak berjarak. Tubuh keduanya saling berdekatan, sangat dekat.

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, serasa di lumuri oleh lem besi. Kedua tangannya terhimpit di antara dadanya dan dada Sasuke. Ini memang bukan hal yang baru lagi tetapi sikap dan bahasa tubuh Sasuke membuatnya selalu merasa sebuah kata yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

"S-sasuke…" lirih Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Hn."

Kini, pria itu mulai mengesapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata di bagian tengkuknya dan sesekali memberi kecupan ringan yang sontak saja membuat wanita itu bergidik.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ t-tolong hentikan…"

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam."

"Lalu?"

"Putramu sedang menunggu…"

Terdengar suara Sasuke menghela napas dan dengan terpaksa menguraikan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sungguh ia tak rela melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut dengan putra tersayangnya apa boleh buat. namun, sebelum wanita itu menjauh, Sasuke melancarkan 'serangan' kilatnya dengan mengecup bibir wanita tercintanya hingga meninggalkan rona merah di pipi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh! Kenapa lama banget? Aku capek menunggu, _Kaa-san_," gerutu Kyosuke seraya menerucutkan bibir mungilnya sambil melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada.

"_Gomen ne_…" lirih Hinata seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kyosuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyosuke sambil memincingkan matanya.

"S-sudah... Sekarang kita selesaikan pekerjaannya," sahut Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Sementara Kyosuke hanya mendengus kecil.

Langkah pelan Hinata menuju dapur di ikuti oleh Kyosuke dari belakang. Kedua mata indah wanita itu terbelalak tak percaya. Sungguh benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Dapur yang ditinggalnya sebentar yang masih berantakan dengan sisa-sisa bahan makanan, masakan yang masih setia berada di atas kompor, penanak nasi yang masih mengepulkan udaranya. Kini, apa yang terjadi?

"Kyosuke…" lirih Hinata memanggil putranya.

"_Nani_?"

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?" gumama Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur.

"Aku hanya melakukang seperti yang _Kaa-san _lakukan," jawab Kyosuke dengan wajah _Innocent_-nya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyosuke dengan penuh tanya. Pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti Kyosuke bisa melakukannya? Terkadang ia memang mengajarkan beberapa hal pada Kyosuke saat mereka sedang memasak bersama.

"Anakku yang paling hebat…" seru Hinata berlutut tuk menyemakan tingginya dengan Kyosuke seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyosuke hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari pemuda cilik itu.

"_Kaa-san_… sesak," gerutu Kyosuke sambil meronta kecil.

"Kamu memang anak yang cerdas. _Kaa-san _bangga banget sama kamu," ucap Hinata bangga seraya menguraikan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Uchiha Kyosuke adalah nomor satu," tukas Kyosuke membanggakan diri.

Ibu dan anak itu saling melempar senyum. Hinata sangat senang dengan hasil kerja putranya itu dan ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Kyosuke bisa melakukannya. Anak sekecilnya bisa merapikan meja makan dan menyediakan beberapa lauk pauk yang sudah Hinata masak meski belum bisa dibilang rapi, setidaknya hasil usaha Kyosuke pantas mendapat pujian.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyosuke adalah anak balita yang masih membutuhkan bantuan. Kini, di usianya yang menginjak tujuh tahun, berubah menjadi Kyosuke yang terampil dan mandiri meski ada beberapa hal yang harus diberi bantuan dari orang dewasa. Sudah tiga tahun pula Kyosuke merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ayah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke ketika memasuki ruang makan yang merapat dengan dapur. Pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu bukan lagi kemeja dan setelan jas yang biasa di gunakan untuk bekerja, pria tampan itu kini mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang yang terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuh proposionalnya dan celana _training_ panjang.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ lihat, apa yang sudah diperbuat putra kita," ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke seraya memeluk lengan kanan Suaminya.

"_Nani_?"

"Dia membantuku menyiapkan makan malam dan merapikan mejanya," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke terdengar seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku melakukan semua ini," seru Kyosuke berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke.

"Ssh… kamu ini laki-laki, kan?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya, ia masih ingin menggoda pemuda cilik itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ini laki-laki sejati," sahut Kyosuke dengan lantang.

"Apa kamu nggak merasa malu mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan?" pancing Sasuke, pria itu ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyosuke.

"_Anata…_" gumam Hinata, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya itu tapi yang biasa ia terka adalah Sasuke sedang menggoda putranya. Namun, terbesit rasa kasihan dan cemas ketika melihat wajah lugu putranya. Apa tidak keterlaluan ucapan Sasuke itu, pikir Hinata seraya mencermati setiap mimic wajah dari Kyosuke.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu _Kaa-san_… tapi kenapa _Tou-san_ ngomong seperti itu?" lirih Kyosuke seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Lucunya…

"Ah… Kyosuke, jangan murung begitu… _Tou-san_ hanya ingin menggodamu saja," imbuh Hinata mencoba menghibur Kyosuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala pemuda cilik itu.

"Tapi… sepertinya _Tou-san_ nggak suka. _Gomenasai_…" gumam Kyosuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda cilik itu memang selalu berusaha memberikan usaha terbaiknya agar ayah dan ibunya bisa bangga padanya terutama pada Sasuke, sang ayah, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa terhadapnya. Mungkin pemikiran seperti tidak biasa bagi anak kecil seusianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ia jadi tak tega tuk menggoda putranya terus mengingat raut wajah rasa bersalah tergambar di wajah mungil Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke," panggil Sasuke.

"Ha'i."

"_Gomen ne_…"

"Ng?"

"_Tou-san _nggak marah atau nggak suka dengan apa yang sudah kamu lakukan, malahan _Tou-san_ bangga karena kamu bersedia membantu _Kaa-san_. Kamu sudah berusaha keras, _arigatou_…" lirih Sasuke seraya berjongkok agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyosuke, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala anak itu.

"Sekarang kita makan saja, sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin," kata Hinata mencairkan suasana. Tak lama wanita itu melihat sebuah senyum ceria yang terlukis di bibir Kyosuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Syukurlah, Kyosuke bisa ceria kembali. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Sasuke seperti sihir untuk menenangkan suasana hati pemuda cilik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga kecil itu berlangsung dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Begitu terasa suasana hangat yang menguar dari sana, kecanggungan yang sebelumnya terjadi seakan-akan terlupakan begitu saja. Sesekali terdengar celotehan pemuda cilik itu yang menceritakan kejadian yang telah di lalui di sekolahnya.

Hinata menatap keakraban ayah dan anak itu yang begitu asyik bercengkrama di sela-sela acara makannya. Sasuke yang dulu adalah sosok yang dingin, minim ekspresi, bahkan cenderung sosok yang tidak suka bersosialisasi. Kini, jauh berbeda, pria itu menjadi sosok yang hangat, perhatian dan bertanggung jawab. Entah bagaimana merangkaikan kata-kata tuk mengungkapkan segala rasa yang menyeruak dalam hati Hinata. Ia bahagia, senang, terharu dan apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya ketika melihat kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya.

Namun, disela-sela itu, terbesit kesedihan di hati wanita itu ketika mengingat mendiang putra pertamanya tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dan cinta keluarga ini. Sangat terasa miris mengingat kembali kejadian yang membuat putra sulungnya meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sangat tenang di antara kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mengelilingi sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih lembab. Terdengar samar suara isak tangis mewarnai suasana itu. Perlahan-lahan satu demi satu meninggalkan area tersebut hingga berakhir dengan sepasang sosok laki-laki dan perempuan berada di sana. Sang perempuan tergugu dalam diam seraya mengelus sebuah batu nisa yang terasa dingin di kulit. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab dengan hidung mancung yang memerah dan bibir yang masih bergetar.

Sang lelaki menatapnya dengan datar dan sesekali menghela napas panjang. Bukan berari ia tidak sedih ataupun tidak berperasaan, hanya saja ia sulit untuk mencurahkannya. Lelaki itu sangat sedih di balik wajah datarnya yang tampak dingin.

"Kita pulang."

Suara lelaki itu menggema tetapi tak di indahkan oleh sang perempuan yang tampak masih ingin duduk di sana.

"Hentikan, kumohon hentikan sekarang juga," desis lelaki itu pelan.

"A-apa yang harus dihentikan? S-semuanya sudah berakhir saat kau menyalahkanku dan menuduhkan atas perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak kulakukan," sahut sang perempuan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, kedua matanya masih setia menatap batu nisan itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencelakakan anakku sendiri, darah dagingku, putramu? Tidakkah kau berpikir secara logis? Apa kau hanya percaya pada cerita dan bukti yang disodorkan wanita itu?"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kita pulang," kata lelaki itu seraya mencoba menarik sebelah tangan perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mendorong anak yang masih belajar berjalan dari tangga? Tuduhan itu sungguh keterlaluan! Aku tak peduli orang mau bicara apa tentangku tapi bukan kau... " geram perempuan itu seraya beranjak berdiri dan menatap nanar pada sosok di hadapannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, hah?"

"Cukup, jangan bicara di sini…" gumam lelaki itu "Kita bicarakan nanti, sekarang kita pulang." Lelaki itu kembali memberanikan diri menarik lengan perempuan itu tetapi seketika langsung ditepis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

Suara berat yang familiar terdengar…

"Hinata."

Kembali terdengar…

"_Kaa-san_!"

"E-eh? I-iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Bukan apa-apa…" Hinata menampilkan senyum manis pada sosok laki-laki yang berbeda usia di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke cemas melihat sang istri termenung beberapa saat.

"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya…" bisik Hinata pelan dan masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Sementara Kyosuke hanya menatap heran kedua orang tuanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ah… Kyosuke, bagaimana kalau lusa kita melihat kakakmu?" usul Hinata.

"Bertemu Mino-_nii_?" seru Kyosuke tampak senang.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Asyik… aku sudah kangen banget sama Mino-_nii_," ujar Kyosuke seraya melahap santapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Apa mungkin Hinata memikirkan putra sulung mereka? Terbesit pertanyaan itu dalam benak Sasuke. Ia menghela napas lega melihat Hinata baik-baik saja. Sebab, jika Hinata sedang mengenang mendiang putranya, wanita itu akan tampak sangat sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan akan berakhir dengan Hinata jatuh sakit.

Bukan karena tidak ada sebab perihal Kyosuke mengetahui sosok Minoru yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya yang telah tiada. Setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka menceritakan mengenai sosok Minoru hingga menimbulkan rasa syukur yang mendalam ketika Kyosuke menampakkan responnya. Pemuda cilik itu turut gembira memiliki seorang kakak dan bersedih pula karena sang kakak telah meninggal sebelum Kyosuke bisa mengenalnya. Sangat disayangkan. Namun, apa bolah buat, semua sudah terjadi dan semata-mata kehendak sang Pencipta, pemilik alam raya beserta isinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san… Kaa-san_…" panggil Kyosuke lirih.

"Nani?" sahut Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Rasanya… aku merasa ada yang kurang…"

"Apa?" Giliran Hinata yang menyahut.

"Aku sudah punya kakak tapi aku nggak punya adik. Jadi, apakah aku bisa punya adik?" ungkap Kyosuke dengan polosnya seraya menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan bola mata bulatnya penuh harap.

UHUK UHUK…

Sasuke tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya dan samar-samar Hinata menguarkan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"K-kyosuke, cepat habiskan makananmu," seru Hinata dengan gugup.

"Makananku sudah habis dari tadi," jawab Kyosuke dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"K-kalau begitu kembali ke kamar dan kerjakan PR-mu," tukas Sasuke setelah sembuh dari tersedaknya.

"Aku nggak punya PR, _Tou-san_…" sahut Kyosuke dengan malas seraya memutar bola matanya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Jadi… kapan aku bisa punya adik? Teman-teman di sekolah hamper seluruhnya punya adik, sedangkan aku nggak punya."

Hinata langsung bergegas merapikan alat makan Kyosuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cilik itu. Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau menjawab hanya saja ia bingung harus bicara apa. Sementara Sasuke, yang diharapkan Hinata untuk memberi pengertian pada Kyosuke hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan kikuk.

"Haahh…"

Yang terdengar dari keheningan itu hanya helaan napas Kyosuke dan decitan kursi yang bergeser.

.

.

.

Owari ?

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Hinata..." bisik Sasuke seraya menarik buku bacaan Hinata dan meletakkannya di meja kecil, di samping ranjang.

"Sasuke-_kun..._ kembalikan bukuku," protes Hinata.

"Apa sebaiknya kita penuhi pertanyaan Kyosuke?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Hinata.

"Eeeh?"

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi. Dalam sekejap Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari Hinata.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N :

Aku nggak tahu gimana jadinya fic ini, membuatku bingung sendiri deh…n nggak tahu apakah cerita dan judulnya nyambung. Dan penyebab itulah yang membuatku ragu tuk nge-publish-nya.

Tapi aku ingin tahu gimana tanggapan teman-teman tentang fic ini yang nantinya akan menjadi pertimbanganku tuk memutuskan nasib fic ini.

Ya semoga saja memuaskan dan berkenan tuk teman-teman…

Gomenasai ne jika tidak sesuai dengan criteria teman-teman…

Mohon torehkan rangkaian kata kritik dan sarannya…


End file.
